


Pretty little thing

by destielslovechild7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Large Penis, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Excuse to write smut, Face-Fucking, Forced Wetting, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Humiliation, I'm Sorry, M/M, Painful Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam gives aftercare, Spit As Lube, Watersports, this isn’t a nice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielslovechild7/pseuds/destielslovechild7
Summary: Demon dean has fun with newly human casthis is a dark fic, do not read if you aren’t into watersports and anything in the tagsthreatened wincest btw, nothing happens though
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Pretty little thing

**Author's Note:**

> just..don’t hate me okay, i needed to write a bottom cas fic and some watersports, i’m sorry don’t read if you don’t like it, this is last warning from here

Cas was walking around the bunker restless after coughing up some blood due to his absent grace, after finally getting over his fever even though he wasn’t supposed to survive that

i guess that must mean he’s needed for something, him and sam we’re still looking for a cure for dean after locking him up in the devils trap but cas knew it wasn’t gonna last long, he was just clueless to the shadowy figure in the kitchen 

cas ignored it and grabbed some water and quickly downed it, forgetting now his body will have to get rid of the fluids later, but he didn’t care and kept drinking water till his stomach started clenching up 

after around 3 cups he put the cup in the sink and walked quietly back to his room, he was still new to all these human things and didn’t realize his bladder would soon start aching for release 

as soon as he sat up from his bed something emerged from the shadows, cas squeezes his legs together slightly but still able to keep it in, he could feel the dark eyes on him in the dark room 

he knew who it was even with how dark it was, there stood his former best friend with his eyes black and the mark slightly bright red due to the first blade that’s obviously in his hand 

Cas gulped, fear evident on his face even tho it was dark. Dean could still feel the fear on the ex angel and he smirked lightly coming closer 

“scared, cassie boy?” dean cooed, now slightly bending over getting closer to cas “you see..i did plan on killing you, but without your powers, your basically a waste of time, but then i thought....” dean trailed off, licking his lips in anticipation 

“i’m gonna have my fun with you, your fear is great to feed off on and it’s exactly what i need right now after sammy decided to tie me into the devil trap” cas’ bottom lip trembled lightly, he knew he couldn’t win, not with his condition 

his body was still weak from the fever, he jumped when he felt a hand on his chest, he barely had a second to think what was happening before he was being pushed back on the bed, body suddenly unable to move, dean was hovering over him now using his demonic powers on the newly human cas 

Cas tried moving his arms and legs but they were completely pinned to the bed and a thigh pushed between his legs spreading them, cas let out a little whine ignoring the ache in his bladder now remembering he has to use to the restroom 

“aw, what’s wrong angel?” dean smirked “don’t have to be scared, we’re just gonna have a little fun, that’s all..if you cooperate this will go by quickly, well..just relax and let me do what i want” dean said, trailing his fingers down cas bare chest 

cas shook his head “n-no” he forced out, his voice stuttered but he wasn’t just gonna let him do what he wanted, cas had an idea were this was going but he hoped sam or someone would come in and save him, though those chances were very low 

Dean became more amused “ah ah, little angel- wait no ex! angel, sorry i forgot” he gripped the angels face forcing him to look straight at him, green met blue and cas’ heart dropped, those weren’t his dean’s eyes, he desperately tried wiggling out of the grip out of the demonic power even though it was useless 

Dean put his finger on cas’ bottom lip, pushing down on it lightly watching it tremble under the pad of his thumb, cas grit his teeth together, trying to spot whatever plan the demon had for him 

dean growled and put his free hand up and dug it into dark hair and curled his fingers into the roots of his hair pulling the ex angel head back and a gasp tore from cas’ throat and his mouth parted, dean slid his thumb into his mouth and pushed the pad of his thumb onto cas’ tongue 

cas tries to jerk out of gasp but the hand gripped in his hair kept his head still, he tried pulling his tongue out from under dean’s thumb but all it did was let out a slight gagging noise that was unpleasant 

dean watched, eyes even darker somehow and was now twitching in his jeans, tip sensitive against the zipper. Dean knew what he was gonna do now “if you bite, i will do all of this too sammy and that wouldn’t be pleasant would it, you’d do everything for the winchester’s right?” 

cas felt more fear coming over his body, cas nodded desperately, he would do everything for the brothers and he did not want this happening to sam so if it was out of the two he wanted it to be him, it would even help dean when he was cured that he didn’t have to live with the quilt of his demon side hurting sam 

“oh i know, now your gonna get me all wet so i can fuck that pretty hole that’s waiting for me” dean sat up now straddling cas’ chest and popping open his jeans and quickly unzipping them, hissing as he brushed against his dick 

cas watched, and he had to clench tightly to stop himself from releasing his full bladder, hopefully he would have a strong bladder during all of this 

dean clueless to to cas’ struggle, he pulled his cock out of the jeans and sighed in relief, cas’ breathing picked up at the demons size, well his _best friends_ but that wasn’t who was in control of it 

cas whimpered, straight up whimpers when dean taps his tip against cas’ bottom lip, pre cum dripping onto his it lightly “open up” the demon ordered, cas squeezes his eyes shut and opens his mouth

the demon immediately pushes his length into the wet heat of cas’ mouth, dean groaned as his tip his the back of cas’ throat, cas gags and drool immediately starts pooling into his mouth and onto deans cock 

“yeah _— fuck_ ” dean slowly pulled out and slammed back into cas’ mouth, dean could barely fit most of his length into cas’ mouth due to cas being inexperienced and all, dean put a hand on cas’ throat pushing deeper into the wet heat 

he felt himself sliding deeper into cas’ throat, he gripped hard around cas’ neck cutting off the ex angel’s air way and starting a fast face in and out of the wet heat

cas felt his jaw stretching wider, aching more now and due to the lack of air he was getting he started getting light headed and he started to drift but then the stretch in his mouth was gone and deans wet and flushed was cock was now standing up tall in front of his face 

“look at you, bet your father is disgusted with how much of a cocksucker you are” dean’s eyes went black again, suddenly the position changed and now cas was basically bent it half with his bent legs pushes up to his shoulders and arms pinned to the sheets below, cas felt the position making it harder for cas to hold his bladder 

he was also naked, boxers off and laying on the ground somewhere, he was vulnerable in this position, hole right in dean’s sight and half hard cock laying against his hip

dean groaned mentally at the sight of ex-angel put in this position, dean licked his dry lips and and went down to the furled hole between cas’ cheeks, he traced cas’ rim with his tongue then licked it flat against the tight opening of cas 

cas squeaked at the new sensation and squirmed a bit, not much do to the powers holding him still and spread open like he was, he felt dean circle his rim again and cas couldn’t stop his muscles from relaxing a bit under the feelings of the tongue that was licking his most vulnerable spot 

he was surprised his bladder was holding, god he wasn’t gonna be able to hold it and he knew it, dean pushes his tongue against his opening and jabbed at it until his tongue slid in, popping past the tight ring and deep into the ex angel 

cas hated that his dick was starting to get interested into what was happening to him and his bladder clenched tighter making him tighten on deans tongue 

dean hummed low in his throat sucking at cas’ rim while his tongue was seated deep into cas, for some reason cas felt tighter than any other virgin he has fucked and he smirked knowing he was about to take it away from cas, he didn’t even have it in himself to feel bad for doing this, he was thriving on the fear cas was feeding him. 

dean pulled away after feeling cas’ channel loosen up to at least let the slide in easier, he fisted his cock grunting now cas spit from earlier dried off, dean slowly spit watching it drop onto his cock and dean used the pre cum leaking from his slit and the spit to lube up his cock even tho it sucked and was still gonna hurt the ex angel, but that’s what he wanted 

“d-dean no please it’s _—ahhh!”_ cas screeched feeling dean’s thick tip pushing past his rim and into cas’ heat, the lack of prep made it burn and ache, surely cas felt like his whole ass was ripped in half and felt a new wetness added to the mix down there and cas knew it was blood 

cas’ bladder weakened and some piss leaked out of the tip of his dick, he quickly put a stop to it and his eyes blurred with tears due to the pain and the ache in his bladder 

dean pushes past all the resistance he was given and grunted at the feeling of the ex angel but quickly felt the resistance at the end “oh your poor baby, your bladders full isn’t it?” dean teased 

tears streamed down cas’ face and he nodded weakly “i h-have to go, i can’t hold it” cas sobbed, humiliated pumped through his body like an adrenaline rush 

“oh that sucks little angel” dean grinned evilly and started pounding into the tight hole, deans tip started slamming against cas’ bladder from the inside, making the ache more intense 

dean started to use his demonic powers to harden his pace aiming at cas’ bladder “come on, piss on yourself” dean growled , eyes full blown black now with no chance of going back to green for a bit 

cas felt the every inch of dean and then cas physically couldn’t stop it from happening and his cock jerked at streaks off piss started splashing on his chest chin and some even managed to get on his lips and cas quickly jerked his face away 

“oh, yeah fuck _dirty boy”_ dean watched the ex angel piss on himself, dean slammed harder and the streaks started coming down harder making a loud hissing noise on the angels neck and chest, a puddle slowly made itself known on the sheets 

dean fucked him through grinning through it all, cas was sobbing fully now and humiliation was all over his face and dean dipped three fingers into the mess before putting fingers at his mouth and sliding them into mouth, if he was human this would have been disgusting to him but all this did to him was turn him on more 

he sucked at his fingers until they were clean and he immediately started quickening his pace into cas’ now loose hole, limp cock bouncing at the strength in deans thrusts 

deans thrusts became uneven and deans growls became louder, all cas could do was let it happen and let the tears fall down his face, he felt disgusting and he hated that even with all this he wasn’t gonna give up on dean 

dean howled as he came, pumping his seed deep into cas and then dean pulled out of him watching his cum mixed with some red drip out of cas’ slight gaping hole, quickly tightening and barely letting some of it out due to the humiliation of what just happened 

“well that was fun, angel..or well, yk what i mean” dean smirked and pulled away shoving himself back into his jeans, suddenly the door shoved open and a devil trap bullet went into deans leg and dean howled and growled loudly, his powers releasing cas and cas just slumped against the bed in his own mess 

more tears threatened to fall out as sam looked at him with horror in his eyes “just..stay here cas, i’ll be back..gotta put him into something more powerful” sam said, feeling extremely bad he didn’t save cas sooner and he grabbed the demon that was his brother with the mark of cain flaring on his arm in delight with what happened 

sam dealt with dean with even more warding then needed but he didn’t care, sam quickly went back to cas and his heart ached as he saw cas curled up in his arms, sobbing “hey, hey cas it’s alright, come on” sam gently pulled cas up and pulled him into the bathroom and he turned on the faucet and let it full out 

cas curled into sam “i-i’m sorry sam, i was too weak, i-i couldn’t stop it f-from happening, he-he got me when i had to go to the bathroom and he was pressing against my bladder and it just..happened” cas sobbed, embarrassed 

“hey, cas it’s alright, i promise, he can’t hurt you anymore, we’ll get our dean back and everything” sam held cas tightly rubbing the ex angels back feeling the angel relax 

the tub filled and he helped cas into the tub and quickly pulled off all his clothes until he was only in boxers and got into the tub behind cas, sam grabbed some soap and cleaned and scrubbed cas clean 

“i’m sorry cas, this isn’t gonna be pleasant but i don’t think you want any reminder of what just happened” sam mumbled and presses two fingers into cas scooping out the cum he could get and making sure to clean out the blood also, cas let him but he was relaxed bc he knew sam was safe and this wasn’t for anything sexual 

“okay, i’m gonna go change your sheets alright” sam washed his fingers off after finishing, sam got out and dried himself off, cas just nodded wrapping arms around knees in the tub, still looking pretty lost and broken but better than earlier 

sam pulled off the sheets of cas’ bed and changed everything for him and started the laundry to clean the sheets even tho he was probably gonna burn it 

after that, sam laid with cas for the rest of the week together until they finally found a cure for dean 

\- - -

dean rubbed his wrists after getting in cuffed from the seat and hissed at the sore arm from all the needle shots, but all that didn’t matter, all dean knew is he couldn’t stay here, not after what his demon side did to cas, his eyes burned and dean pushed past them both immediately flinching as he got close to cas 

“dean-” sam started “don’t, god please don’t” dean pleaded, voice breaking and fists shaking he left the room fast immediately heading for his room so he could pack up his things 

cas watched it all with a frown, it wasn’t deans fault, he should’ve known dean was gonna blame it on himself 

that day, dean left the bunker and didn’t come back for a whole year 


End file.
